


The Day when Everyone will Remember

by furawa_tan



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Humor, kagecrack, summertime record
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furawa_tan/pseuds/furawa_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terinspirasi dari episode 12, Summertime Record. WARNING : may contain some mind blower. don't worry, your mind won't blow, even if you drink a pembersih toilet/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day when Everyone will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 「思い出して、終わったって。秘密基地も、冒険もあの日に迷い込んだ話の事も」  
> “remember these, it’s over the secret base, the adventures, the story that became lost that day.”  
> "Ingat ini, yang terjadi di sebuah markas rahasia, petualangan, cerita yang menghilang pada hari itu."

Pada hari itu, 15 Agustus, tahun yang kurang diketahui oleh manusia...

*BRUAK*

*JGER*

*DOOORR*

*KEMPYAANGG(?)*

*NGEEOOONGGG(?)*

*GUKGUK(?)*

Oke, suaranya aneh-aneh. Mohon maaf author lagi gila karena 28 Juni semakin mendekat dan palu hakim telah patah(?), sehingga fict ini tidak jadi-- //ditabok

Oke, oke. Fictnya jadi.

Para karakter di dalam Kagerou Project sedang berkumpul di sebuah dunia bernama alam pikiran Jin //apaan tuh// dan bersiap-siap syuting untuk episode 12, yaitu Summertime Record yang penuh dengan _feels_ , begitu kata beberapa manusia, dan beberapa di antara mereka sedang menghapal naskah yang mohon-maaf-tidak-bisa-diceritakan-karena-author-saja-tidak-tahu.

Manusia-manusia SHAFT(?) : OKE OKE CUKUP NGAPALNYA! LAMA AMAT!

Azami : Protes lu? Uler-uler gue juga mau ngapal tau! Liat uler gue ada berapa ekor! Entar ye, gue itungin dulu... satu... dua... tiga... tiga... tiga... habis angka tiga berapa ya?

Shintarou : Habis angka tiga tuh tujuh!

Momo : Aho-nii-chan! Habis tiga tuh lima!

Ene : Kagak! Habis tiga tuh enam!

Ayano : Salah! Nol!

Tiba-tiba Mary nyelonong.

Mary : ...e...empat...?

Seto : Wah! Mary-ku pinter!

Mary : ...nggak kok... aku cuma nyebutin nomor anggota aku...

 

*hening*

 

Azami : Jadi abis angka tiga berapa dong?! Yang jelas!

Kuroha : Itu empat, lu pada bodo amat sih!

Azami : Ya udah, empat! Gue lanjut! Empat... empat... lima... tujuh... seratus... seribu... setriliun(?)...

Jin : Alah kelamaan! Uler lu gak sampe segitu kali! //muncul dari balik bayangan(?)

Azami : Oh, gitu ye? *imut face(?)*

Jin : Kelamaan! Cepet, cepet, ayo, bikin manusia-manusia itu nangis!

Hibiya : huwat(?) jA h At b An G e t  k Ok gI t u d i T a br Ak tR u k a j a

Jin : Emang kamu, ditabrak truk? Ayo ayo cepet hapalin! Kalo kagak MCA gue bilangin cuma sampe episode 11! Gak ada lanjutannya!

 

*author nemplok*

 

Author : Jangaaannnnn!!!! Jangan sampe 11, 24 AJA EPISODENYA!!! //ni anak banyak maunya

 

*author ditendang*

*fict selesa- //ditabok*

 

Jin pun nyeret para karakter yang berantem tadi ke lokasi syuting. Tiba-tiba, uler Azami ketinggalan satu(?) namun dicuekin. Tertanya uler tersebut adalah uler yang punya kekuatan Recording Eyes(?) (punya Shinshin lo, punya Shinshin!) sehingga Shintaro jadi lupa semua yang sudah dia hapal, otaknya pun nge-blank. Sepanjang jalan dia cemas dan khawatir kalo dia bakal di tabok atau diseret lagi.

 

*1 detik kemudian* *author ngasal*

 

Jin : Ayo! Disini lokasinya!

Lokasinya tersebut tidak lain adalah PV Summertime Record. Ada kamar Shintarou, panggung konsernya Momo, kelasnya Takane dan Haruka, jalanan tempat Hibiya dan Hiyori keserempet truk(?), dan juga tempat semua anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul. Ayano langsung nemplok di pager bangunan.

Ayano : WHIIIII AKU JATUH LAGI AYO FLAPPY SCARF WHIII(?)

Kano : Nee-chan, udah cukup jatuhnya sekali, gak usah dua kali--"

Ayaka : NAAKKKKK JANGAN NAK TOBAT NAAKKK Kenapa kamu jadi begini naakkk???

Ayano : KARENA PAPA MAAA WHIII Karena papa aku mau bunuh diri yeeyy(?)

Kenjirou : Apaan? Bukan salah gue! Salah mereka tuh! *nunjuk Konoha ama Kuroha di tambah Haruka*

Konoha : Apaan ya...?

Haruka : hm...? *innocent*

Kuroha : Apaan lu nunjuk gue?!

Ayaka : GAK! AYANO GAK PERNAH BOHONG! KAMU APAIN AYANO?!

Kenjirou : Kagak, suer!(?) Gue gak pernah apa-apain Ayano sumpaahhh!

Trio (tau kan?) : Gak. Karena Kenjireot! //ngejek nih

Ayaka : *bakar Kenji*

Jin : Ehhh jangan di bakar! Kalo dibakar gak bisa syuting tau gak!

Ayaka : Tapi, dia menyakiti hatiku! //eaks

Jin : TETEP KAGAK! SIRAM SEKARANG!

Ayaka : Oke! *siram bensin*

Kenjirou : EMAKKKKK BADANKU HILANGG!

Jin : Jangan siram bensin juga kaliii!! Air mana air?!

Seto : Nih! *ngasih minyak*

Jin : Kok minyak sih!! Mary, reset waktunyaaaaaa!!!

Mary : ... oke...!

 

*reset*

 

masih sama juga

 

*reset lagi*

 

sama juga

 

*reset lagi*

 

Azami : Ahhhh lama! Tinggalin aja!

Jin : Ya udah!

Azami : Ngomong-ngomong Tsukihiko mana yak?

 

*syuuu*

*syuuu*

*arwah tsukihiko lewat*

Tsukihiko : Bye bye sayaangg(?) selamat tinggal...

Azami : Hieeeeeeeee jangan lagiiii!!

Kido : Syutingnya gak jadi-jadi nih--

Hiyori : Iya! Lama!

Manusia-manusia SHAFT : Jadi sekarang ngapain nih--

Shion : Baca buku cerita mau?

Mary : Mau ma, mau! BL yah!

Shion : Iya sayang... mau pair yang mana?

Azami : Ikut dong!

Mary : Yey, nenek juga! Horee!

Karakter cowok : aish BL... ayo lari... satu... dua... tig---

Jin : Woy! Mau kemana? Sini! Gak boleh lari! Mary, Shion! Kalo mau cerita gak usah BL deh! Oke, oke, syutingnya tetep lanjut! KAGAK ADA PROTES, GAK BOLEH NGELES! Tsukihiko, Kenjirou, lu semua tetep ikut! Mau jadi abu kek apa udah mati tetep ikut!

Kenjirou (udah jadi abu) : o-oke...

Tsukihiko : ayayaa okee...(?)

 

Syuting pun berlanjut... dan author yang menyaksikan dalam imajinasinya mulai menangis...

 

\-----

 

selesai.

 

maaf kalau tidak lucu, oke :3

 

**\---sedikit curhatan author**

**saat author gabung di fandom KagePro, author selalu berpikir : apa yang bakal terjadi kalau project-nya selesai? apa yang bakal author lakukan? author selalu berpikir tentang akhir dari sesuatu, bukan saat-saat berlangsungnya. Author sendiri tidak tahu apa yang author lakukan kalau Kagerou Project ini selesai. Kalau readers, gimana? KagePro ini fandom pertama author, dan satu-satunya yang berhasil menarik author. Author gak pernah sesuka ini dengan anime/manga/project seperti author pada KagePro. Yah, pokoknya, thanks for Jin and friends. If only this Project doesn't exist, my life will never change---because KagePro had changed my life. Gave me more friends to talk with and fun, also logical thinking that I never used. Big thanks to everyone! Jaa!**

**Author's Note:**

> 泣かない様に、吸い込んで「さようなら」しよう  
> Try not to cry, breathe in, and lets say our farewells...  
> Cobalah untuk tidak menangis, tarik nafasmu, dan mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal...


End file.
